Future Dr. Gero's Supercomputer
|FirstApp = ''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 |Race = Mechanical Type AndroidChouzenshuu 1, 2013 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Future Dr. Gero (creator) Future Cell (creation) Doctor Gero Corps. (creations) |Counterparts = Dr. Gero's Supercomputer Future Dr. Gero }} Future Dr. Gero's Supercomputer is the computer programmed to carry on Future Dr. Gero's projects after his death. The computer possess all of Gero's memories. Biography Future Dr. Gero's Supercomputer exists in Future Trunks' timeline as it is responsible for creating Future Cell, though is never seen. It is unknown if it was ever found or destroyed by Future Trunks after the defeat of Future Cell. Cell's Timeline A counterpart of this computer exists in Cell's timeline, which was responsible for creating the Bio-Android who stole Future Trunks' time machine in that timeline, leading to the events of the main timeline such the Cell Games. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Supersonic Warriors 2'' The computer appears as an antagonist in Gohan's story. After the Cell Games, Future Trunks brings Teen Gohan to his time, they dispose of the Future Androids and Future Cell, and plan to destroy Future Gero's lab. There, they meet the computer who has taken the form of Gero and plans to create a new body for Gero using data from Gohan and Future Trunks. The computer and the other two Androids 20s accompanying it are defeated by Teen Gohan and Future Trunks, and Gohan uses a Kamehameha to destroy the Super Computer and the lab. Forms Supercomputer The original form of this machine is an immobile super computer which continues Dr. Gero's plan and creates powerful warriors even after its creator's death. Android 20 In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline, the Super Computer takes the form of an identical copy of Gero in his Android 20 form and uses it to fight Teen Gohan and Future Trunks when they attempt to destroy Future Gero's lab. The computer and the other two Androids 20s accompanying it are defeated by Teen Gohan and Future Trunks, and Gohan uses a Kamehameha to destroy the Super Computer and the lab. Creations *Future Cell *New Cell - In Supersonic Warriors 2 it was stated that since the laboratory was still standing, a new Cell would be created. ;What-if only *Future Dr. Gero copy – In Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline in Supersonic Warriors 2, the computer takes the form of Future Gero in order to fight Teen Gohan and Future Trunks. *Doctor Gero Corps. – Two other perfect copies of Android 20 used to assist the computer in combat in Supersonic Warriors 2. They are referred to as the Doctor Gero Corps. Trivia *Dr. Lychee's Supercomputer Hatchiyack is very similar to Dr. Gero's Supercomputer, for perpetuating its creator's hatred and continuing the fight even after its creator's death. Like Hatchiyack, Future Dr. Gero's Supercomputer takes the form of a mechanical fighter after its creator's death in Supersonic Warriors 2. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Objects Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased